The Heroes Organization: A Very THO Christmas
When a strange blizzard stops the Heroes' vacation, they must figure out why this strange weather is happening on Olympus, and try not to kill each other at the same time. A Christmas Special that will be redone (and very late...but who cares? CHRISTMAS ALL YEAR! :D), featuring The Heroes Organization! Prologue It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas, Ev'rywhere you go; There's a tree in the Grand Hotel, one in the park as well, The sturdy kind that doesn't mind the snow. ''-It's Beginning to Look A Lot Like Christmas'' Olympus was mostly quiet that day. Demigods walked up and down the streets, satyrs and dryads sat in the park. A light snow fell on them, something that, on Olympus, only happened around Christmas. Christmas. So what if they weren't Christian? They could celebrate all they wanted! Wreathes hung on doors, large, decorated trees stood up in houses, buildings, and on every street corners. There was one building inparticular-a large, official looking one-that was decorated very...nicely, would be the word, I suppose. Inside even more decorations were hung up-they were still ''being hung up, actually-even if no one would be there over the holidays. The eleven that used the building for headquarters were going on vacation-to Fiji to be exact. But that didn't mean the building had to be absolutely ''boring. Of course, it didn't have to be over the top either. But again, it doesn't matter exactly, right? Christmas was all that mattered. And, outside, the wind grew a little stronger, and the snow continued to fall. Chapter 1 Christmas, children, is not a date. It is a state of mind. ''-'' {C Mary Ellen Chase Rachel Hughes swore under her breath, stopping the song that she had been singing under her breath. She looked down at the broken glass at her feet. The ornament had fallen without any warning-it had not been hung on the tree correctly. Doesn't matter, ''Rachel thought as she picked up the pieces. ''There's plenty more... She stood back up and threw away the pieces. She looked around the room-several suitcases sat in a large pile next to the door, boxes and bags full of Christmas decorations were scratted around the floor, and the room, in her opinion, looked like a Christmas Wonderland-well, almost. It could've been a lot better, but she hadn't exactly had the most time, and, to her very great annoyance, not everyone would help decorate-specifically Matt, Cal and Lucian. At least Kat, Arcadia, and Seth had helped her a lot-they were still ''hanging up decorations, and Malcolm and Annie were also, even if they did took a million breaks where they "accidently" ended up under the mistletoe together. That was the only decoration she had almost not wanted to put up. Almost. She walked back over to the container full of Christmas tree ornaments and kneeled down next to it, looking in and around it for the box that had the ornaments matching the one that fell. No luck. She grabbed one that was somewhat similiar to it and hung it back up where the other had been before. She continued decorating the tree, singing ''Let it Snow under her breath. ***THO*** Matt Parker thought that this was the stupidest ''idea in the world. First, Christmas was the dumbest holiday ever celebrated-especially by demigods! "We're not even Christian!" he had said when finding out about this damned thing. "What the hell does this matter to us?" All that he had received were a few shrugs and four rather cruel death glares. Second, if Christmas was so ''great, why were they going to freaking Fiji. There wasn't even snow! If anything, Matt would have thought they'd chose some snowed in cabin in the middle of no where, or even just here in Olympus! It was snowing-and, as Matt realized while looking out the window, it was starting to blow harder. It was probably the same amount of snow-the wind must have been making it seem so hard. So, there he sat boredly in the kitchen, one of the less decorated areas in the building, (though still horribly decorated with red and green, he knew it would be even worse if the flight had been even a few hours later than it was). At least he wasn't the only one who thought Christmas was stupid. Lucian obviously thought the same thing as him, and Cal obviously thought it was dumb to. Matt scowled, glaring at Cal out of the corner of his eyes. Maybe he should go out and decorate-or at least leave the room. Stella obviously didn't mind it, but she didn't love it either, which made him glad. She was sitting next to him, holding his hand, while talking to Lucian. He sighed and looked around the room at the several decorations. Wreathes, bells, mistletoe, a small Christmas tree in the corner-wait. He looked back at the mistletoe, and glanced at Stella. Hmm... Chapter 2 “The snow began to fall again, drifting against the windows, politely begging entrance and then falling with disappointment to the ground” -Jamie McGuire The demigods fell asleep-some much later than others-at Headquarters. The flight left at 8:45 A.M., so they had to get there no later than 6:45, leaving Olympus at 6:00 (though preferably a little earlier), and trying to get up at 5:00 (though it was very likely they would hit the snooze button so many times it might just break, so they set three different alarms all at different, but very close times, just in case). Then they had a horrifyingly long flight of about sixteen hours in front of them, and with so many Hades kids on board, it would feel even longer to some, even though with their special status Zeus was not allowed to shoot them down unless a very long and boring contract was broken. Annie hadn't been the first to fall asleep, but she definitely hadn't been the last-she figured it would be Arcadia, Rachel, or maybe even Seth-though she doubted it. The HQ did have bedrooms (which were shared, two to a room) but they didn't want to end up waking up late or forgetting someone (this can be blamed by the fact Home Alone came on TV earlier). She had grabbed a couch (well, okay, she had rudely awoken Matt by pushing him off of it, causing Malcolm and Stella, who had been the only awake ones in the room, to crack up) and was now laying down, staring at the ceiling. Matt had reluctantly been stuck on the floor (where Stella was also sleeping, so Annie figured he must not have minded to much, seeing as there were other places he could've slept-that or he couldn't stand the bright Christmas lights and music in the other rooms where decorating was still taking place), Malcolm was sleeping in a chair right next to hers (which she didn't mind at all), and Lucian and Cal were also sleeping on the floor. Arthur had grabbed another chair in the corner. The others were still decorating. She wondered if anyone else in here was awake. If so, they certainly didn't show it. She pulled the blanket closer, shivering. It was colder in the building than usual. You could hear the wind pounding against the building. She knew the wind shouldn't have been this bad. It was probably worse down in New York. Olympus should've had a light wind at most. They'd have to leave even earlier to get to the airport, most likely-if they even could get out. But maybe the wind wasn't even that bad. Maybe it was because they were up higher in the air, or it could've been just her. It could be a lot quieter in real life. She could've been in that half-sleep-half-awake-time when you imagined strange things... Yes, that had to be it. After all, why would it be this bad on Olympus? ***THO*** "It's getting worse," Kat said, staring out the window and holding a large wreathe to put up on the back of the door. "It's just the wind," Arcadia said, glancing up from a large box of various Christmas items. "I doubt we'll get to much snow, and even if we do, it'll blow off down into New York." "We have to drive to the airport though!" She said, scowling. Arcadia rolled her eyes. "We'll manage. Besides, did the weather say ''we were getting a lot of snow?" "Well...no, but-" "We'll be fine! Now, where do I put all this crap?" She demanded. The box ''was ''heavy. Rachel looked up from inspecting the tree she had just finished decorating. "Over there," she pointed to a corner where several other boxes stood. "We probably won't use it, seeing as there's not a lot of time." she scowled. "Why couldn't we have gotten a later plane?" she muttered. "And why Fiji of all places? Europe's very nice, and I've always wanted to go to England..." "You're the one who scheduled the damned thing," Arcadia said irritably. "And you also picked out the vacation." "It was a vote," she snapped. "And I sure as hell didn't suggest it!" She sighed. "Oh, well...maybe next year..." Seth yawned from over by another, much smaller tree. He sat on the ground, holding a small, colorful ornament. "Wh-what time do we have to get up again?" "Five," replied Kat. "But you can probably sleep in a little longer, and on the plane to." He nodded, struggling to keep his eyes opened. He stood up and continued to decorate the tree, though very slowly. Rachel sighed. "Ah, go to bed Seth. It's late, and you have to get up early." "You're staying up!" he argued. "I want to stay up!" "I'm older," Rachel retorted. "Go to bed." He frowned slightly, but didn't say anything else and went off to where the others were sleeping without any other protests. Arcadia figured he was secretly glad to have been sent to bed. Kat scowled and looked back at the window. "It looks bad." "We've already established that," Arcadia said muttered. "It'll be ''fine," Rachel said. "Besides, all that matters is that we get to the airport and that the entire building doesn't collapse because of this damned wind and snow. And the roads will be perfectly clear, if not a little snowy and icy in the morning, and the snow can't get in, even if Boreas himself tried. And the doors and windows are shut, aren't they?" Kat grumbled and continued to stare out the window. "Yeah...right.." Arcadia rolled her eyes again and carried the box towards the others. It was just wind. Rachel was right-the building wouldn't collapse, the roads wouldn't be hell, and the world wouldn't end. It was just wind. Chapter 3 The snow had begun in the gloaming, And busily all the night Had been heaping field and highway With a silence deep and white. Every pine and fir and hemlock Wore ermine too dear for an earl, And the poorest twig on the elm tree was ridged inch deep with pearl ''-James Russel Lowell'' BEEEEP! BEEEEP! BEEEP! Stella woke with a start. What the...oh. ''She looked up at the alarm clock, eyes half-closed. Five a.m. Wonderful. "Turn it off," someone muttered over to her left. Stella muttered something under her breath and slammed the snooze button. She could live with a few more minutes of sleep... ''RING! RING! RING! She had only just closed her eyes when the next alarm went off, this time somewhere off to her right. She sighed. In a minute or two, the third one would go off, and then the first alarm would go off, and Stella figured the second had been put on snooze as well. Besides, it was hot. 'Did someone turn the heat up? She sat up and yawned, rubbing her arms. First mission-turn the heater on. As she stood up, the third, siren-like alarm went off. Someone swore loudly and she looked down to see slamming a pillow over his head. "Turn it ''off!" The third alarm had been set in the corner, where no one was sleeping-Stella guessed that whoever had moved it knew someone would be forced to get up to turn it off, which was a good idea. {C}She walked over to the alarm and turned it off. Then she went over to the thermostat. Huh. Strange. It was the same temperature as it was last night. She turned it down, and then turned back to where the others were sleeping. "Guys! Wake up! We have to get ready," Rachel grumbled and looked up from the chair she was sleeping in-she had pushed Malcolm off onto the floor in the middle of the night, which was especially funny since the same had happened to Matt before- and glared at Stella. "Why the hell is it so hot'' in here?" she demanded. "I hate the heat. Is this some kind of way to get us up?" she said suspiciously. "I don't know!" Stella snapped. "It was like this when I woke up. I just turned the heat down, too. And we need to get ready!" Rachel muttered something and sat back down and pulled the blankets closer to her. Stella sighed. She could get Malcolm or Matt to wake her up-specifically Malcolm, as he'd want revenge. That is, if he would get up. Stella could see that Kat was getting up, as were Arthur and Cal. She sighed and decided to let the other two alarm clocks wake the others up. Then she went to get ready. ***THO*** Why was it so ''hot? Kat wondered as she got up. It gave her a bad feeling-the same she had had the night before, when the wind seemed to make the snow fall like a horrible blizzard. She sighed and went to get her things to get ready, but as she walked past a window, she froze. It was white. All white. Pure white. There was nothing else ''but white. The window was covered in snow. She went up to the window, eyes wide, and touched it-freezing cold. She opened the window slightly, and some of it fell in. She immediately closed it and stepped back. The room got colder though she wasnt sure if it was because of the window, the horrible feeling in her stomach, or both, and even though it should've felt great, it just increased her dread. She walked over to the door and looked through the peephole, and again, all she saw was white. Oh, gods, no. Chapter 4 ''“Nature has no mercy at all. Nature says, ‘I'm going to snow. If you have on a bikini and no snowshoes, that's tough. I am going to snow anyway.’” '' ''-Maya Angelou'' ''"Stella!" Arthur looked up at the panicked voice to see Kat running into the room. "Where's Stella?" "She went to get ready," Annie said, who had just started to get up. She yawned. "Why? What's wrong?" "The building!" she cried. "Someone get Stella!" she turned around and ran back to the main enterance. Arthur glanced at Annie, who looked just as confused as he did. Rachel looked up sleepily, scowling. "Wh-what was that about?" Arthur and Annie both shrugged. She sighed. "Since Stella is gone, I have to go see what's wrong?" They nodded. "Great," she muttered. Rachel sighed and sluggishly got up, following the frightened girl. What could possibly make Kat so panicked? And the building...what did it all mean? '''***THO*** Malcolm was annoyed. First, Rachel had woken him up in the middle of the night and stolen his spot-his very comfortable ''spot- and he had been forced to sleep on the floor. He guessed he could've gone to his room and slept in the ''very comfortable bed, but no, they had to stay together, and he was to tired and it was to dark to see without tripping over someone or something, and then he couldn't fall back asleep. Then the stupid alarm clocks had woken him up, and he had barely just fallen asleep! He'd ignored it, but then another went off, and then another, and the last one took forever ''to turn off. And the heat. How the hell was it so hot? Was it some kind of joke? It was a cruel joke. He didn't mind the heat or the cold, but he thought this was just strange for inside the headquarters, or any building, especially one on Olympus. It was one of the things that kept him up, but he was to tired and lazy to get up at turn it down, and he didn't want to trip over anyone-Zeus only knows how horrible that would've been. Malcolm tried to ignore the heat and alarms at first-try to sleep for just a few minutes. Sure, he could've slept on the plane, which was probably a good idea, but he would be wide awake then and probably harder to fall asleep! But then he had heard running and someone panicked talking-he thought it was Kat, but he wasn't sure-so he thought, ''Screw it, and sat up. The only people awake (or, at least,had gotten up) were Annie and Arthur. They both looked confused. He stood up, muttering under his breath. The floor was in no way comfortable. Oh, he'd get his revenge. Annie noticed him get up, and she smiled weakly. "Morning," she said. "Morning," he said, grinning. "Why's it so hot in here?" They both shrugged. "We don't know," Arthur said. "But Kat seemed pretty upset about something, she was asking for Stella. Stella went to get ready, though, so Rachel went to see what was wrong." Rachel. He glanced down at the chair, and realized it was empty. He said down, exhausted, and smiled to himself. Ha. He knew she hated getting up so early, and had been wanting a few minutes of sleep. Just then, they both walked into the room. Rachel's eyes were wide. "Um, you guys can go back to sleep," she said. "There's no way we're making the plane now." Chapter 5 "Seth, wake up. Seth...Seth!" Seth opened his eyes sleepily. He had fallen asleep immediatly, and was still super tired. He wasn't used to staying up so late. "Telly?" he muttered, eyes barely open. "Is it time to go?" Stella frowned slightly, and bit her lip. "Um, no. Ah, Seth...something happened and..it looks like we're not going to be able to make the flight." He blinked. "What?" "There was a bad blizzard," she explained. "And it looks like we're snowed in-that's why it's so hot in here.." "But..but...but..." he was shocked. "But why!? We can dig our way out! Or-or-or..." She sighed. "I'm sorry, Seth. It's no use, we're stuck." "No!" he cried. "We can't be!" he sat up angrily. "We have to be able to make it!" "It's to late. The flight already left anyway, it's almost ten." He glared at her. "No! It's not fair!" Then he got up and stormed off. ***THO*** TBC Category:Hazelcats Category:Christmas Category:Holiday Spectacular Category:The Heroes Organization (OC Club)